Celebrate
by psychadelic
Summary: You're seated at the bar, looking out at the dancefloor, eyes on Maura, as she sways to the music, . Jane seated, next to you, nurses her third beer for the night, eyes never leaving the blonde doctor's form. You see the clench in her jaw when someone gets close to Maura. You decide to put a plan into action and you'll call that your birthday gift.


**Title:** Celebrate  
**Word Count:** 879  
**Fandom:** Rizzoli & Isles  
**Pairing:** Rizzoli & Isles  
**Characters:** Reader, Jane Rizzoli, Maura Isles  
**Rating:** Teen  
**Gif:** Not Mine  
**Prompt:** Oh am I able to request a fic where Jane and Maura find out it's readers birthday and they go all out for her, treating her to a special day. Please it's my birthday today?  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the idea, which was a prompt from Tumblr user.

* * *

**Celebrate**

You don't _hate_ birthdays, you're just not too fond of them, especially when people make a fuss about it. You're normally one for low key stuff, dinner with family or close friends, or maybe a movie and a pizza with two of your closest girl friends, but nothing more. And to say you absolutely hate surprises is an understatement.

Still, you had to hand it to Jane and Maura to make a fuss of your big day. It had started with girls' trip to Fenway Park. Maura had organised tickets for a tour before the game and while baseball wasn't at the top of your list, you'd appreciated the gesture. Besides, Jane had, had the time of her life, getting to meet the players and hitting a few balls.

Then the three of you had gone for dinner with Jane's family, and Frost and Korsak, who you admit, were a hoot. Angela had welcomed you into her family, no questions asked. Tommy and Frankie had done the same, though you have a sense there's no familial feelings being shared there.

Angela was the one who had asked what your plans for the evening were and when you admitted you hadn't planned anything, she'd tsked and ordered Tommy to take you out to one of the happening clubs out there. You'd protested, but there was no use, once Angela had made the decision, there was no turning back. Sure, you could've just not gone, but that didn't sit well with you and so, here you were.

You're seated at the bar, looking out at the dancefloor, eyes on Maura, as she sways to the music, Frankie just behind her. Jane is seated next to you, nursing her third beer for the night, eyes never leaving the blonde doctor's form. You see the clench in her jaw when someone gets close to Maura, and you sigh for what is the umpteenth time that night. You decide to put a plan into action, and well if it works, you'll call that your birthday gift.

You take out a sharpie from your pocket and scribble on a napkin which you then push in Jane's direction. She pulls it toward her, and reads it.

"I know," is what you've written.

You can see she's not worried about it, because she doesn't think you know all of it and she proves this by asking you, 'and what is it exactly that you claim to know?" Her tone is sarcastic and slightly taunting.

You raise an eyebrow in challenge and then turn to look at Maura and back at Jane.

"Everything," you tell her, and while she's good at keeping her expression neutral, you see the spark in her chocolate colored eyes. It only lasts a second, but its enough for you. You want to see how far you can push Jane Rizzoli, tonight.

"Want to dance?" you ask her and she looks at you, incredulously.

You guess not.

"Well, I think Maura could use some assistance," you say as you point out the group of men eyeing her out. "And one of them is going to get lucky tonight," you add, just to egg her on.

You admit, Jane has far more self-restraint than you gave her credit for.

"They make a cute couple," you say when Maura accepts the hand of a good looking guy, who has just asked her to dance.

"It takes just one second for something to spark. It happens like this…" you click your finger for effect and it snaps Jane to attention.

"I mean today she's just dancing with him, tomorrow he'll ask her out and before you know it, he'll move in and they'll get engaged and…." You stop when you see Jane's expression. She looks mutinous.

She stands from her seated position and makes her way to Maura, cutting her dance short and leading Maura back to the table.

Seeing her expression, Maura asks you what's going on with just a look. You shrug your shoulders.

"Jane?" she starts, but only manages to get that far, before you see Jane plant one on Maura. It's by no means friendly or platonic.

No this is Jane Rizzoli, staking her claim on one Dr Maura Isles…

When they finally pull apart, it's Jane who turns to you though you start talking before she can get anything out.

"As good as you imagined, Maura?" you ask Maura, and even though she's by no means a prude, you see the blush that colors her cheeks. "God, I was wondering how long it would take you to kiss her!" you tell Jane.

"You knew?" Maura asks. You simply nod your head.

"And now, since my job here is done, I'm going to leave," you tell them.

"What about birthday gifts?" Jane asks you.

"Tomorrow," you tell her. "That little kiss, that was enough of a gift for me," you tell the pair before grabbing your stuff and exiting the club.

You're only three steps out the building when your phone beeps with an incoming text. It's from Angela asking how it went.

"Happy birthday to me," is your response, alerting her that it all went according to plan. You helped get your two closest friends together. You can't ask for anything more.

* * *

Leave a note if you liked it, on your way out.  
Have a good half week everyone


End file.
